My Yugioh Song Drabbles
by Amunia
Summary: I'm aiming for 60 Drabbles! This is going to be my first time doing this so please support me. A lot of short stories and each has a song pertaining to it or the other way around. I'm mostly going to use Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping and Mobiumshipping but I'm going to do other shippings as well. Varied Ratings K, K and T not going to M!
1. Chapter 1

Angel with a Shotgun  
Song Drabble 1  
Short Puzzleshipping Story!

this story is at least rated K+ or T

*the text between the stars is the story*

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)

*Yami stared at the present he got from 'Santa'. A polished black shotgun with specially designed bullets made to kill any supernatural creature even _his _own kind. He continued staring at it with no emotion as he gripped the handle. Yami knew what to do with his new 'toy'.*

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger.

*An angel, a guardian angel to be exact. Atem was the guardian angel of his charge Yugi Mouto and Atem gradually fell in love with the young teen. Large amethyst eyes complimented with a cherubic face and a similar persona; kind and self-sacrificing but with stubbornness. The angel himself doubted such a boy could be human but was proved wrong when his charge was diagnosed with a heart disease. Albeit this, Yugi continues living life he always did with his family and friends. Atem continued watching over the teen, sometimes intervening and helping him without notice. Soon Atem started disguising himself as a human going with the name 'Yami'. His spiked hair similar to that of Yugi's but with lightening bolts shooting up the black tresses traced with violet. His eyes crimson eyes mixed with violet and his facial features more mature and angular. Yet he still prove to be a few inches taller than his charge. Yami spent as much time as he can with Yugi, the two having the time of their lives. Every minute was treasured.  
Nevertheless, Yugi was admitted to the hospital to have a heart transplant. Yami, however didn't wanted this even though it may save his aibou's life. "I know of a better way."*

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

*Yami slowly walked down the hallway, his shimmering white wings folded behind his back, his halo hanging above his head shinning and a shotgun slung over his shoulder. Yami paused in his movements contemplating on what he was about to do, rebelling against God's decision. Then he remembered Yugi's smiling face making his heart flutter, this was the reason. With his mind made up he readied his weapon.*

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

*Yami shot the first angel he saw and dodged the first set of spears thrown at him. He continued dodging their attacks and shooting only when fire ceased. He looked back at Heaven's gate and sneered, he already knew they weren't going to take Yugi's soul. He flew up to the horizon only to take a nosedive, reloading and shooting more of his people.*

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
... and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

*Yami took out a grenade and ripped off the pin with his teeth. He threw the bomb at a camp and turned away as it exploded, his gray feathers ruffling from the winds. He then took out the cross he wore around his neck and clenched it, remembering one of his angel friends saying that he(Yami) always dreamed for an absolution.*

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

*Yami heard battle cries from behind him. A spear was thrown and it grazed his arm. He hissed through his teeth and clenched the bleeding appendage, running toward a falling column and hiding behind it as more spears were thrown. Yami closed his eyes tightly breathing heavily, his mind ventured back to his memories; to the time he and Yugi sang karaoke. Through the pain, Yami smiled fondly at the memory. He slowly removed his hand from his bloodied arm and gripped his shotgun.*

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

*Yami abruptly got up and shot one of the warriors. Then he shot three more rounds, aiming for the heart and hitting the mark head on. Yami took out another grenade and pulled the trigger, he threw it at Heaven's gates and watched as it exploded into flames. He was then surrounded by warriors, all armed and ready to attack. Yami smirked and closed his eyes, his form glowed with a red ethereal light and the light soon exploded and Yami was flying through Heaven's defenses killing them in an instant. He made it to a temple and flew in killing more warriors, Yami touched ground when he was face to face with the thing that can save Yugi. It was a flower made purely out of light, it's beautiful golden petals highlighted with yellow reminded him of the sun. Yami threw the glass case shielding it elsewhere and lightly plucked the flower from its air suspension. He broadly smiled and congratulated himself.  
"I'm coming Yugi."*

Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

*Yami flew at neck-breaking speed, eager to see his aibou. Eager to be greeted with warm arms and an equally warm smile, to hear Yugi call him by his nickname 'Mou hitori no Boku'.*

I'm an angel with a shotgun...  
Fighting til' the wars won...  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back...

*Yami remembered the war he started against his people. How he killed millions of them but he didn't cared. Now as he carried the little flower he knew that will save his charge, his love, his life he only cared about Yugi.*

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

*Yami flew to the hospital Yugi was in not stopping for anything. In Heaven it has been only two weeks but on Earth it's been two months since he left to find the cure for his aibou's heart. His cross necklace snapped at the speed and fell, his shotgun still slung over his back and his right arm bandaged.*

... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.  
*Yami flew to the horizon and with the sun setting, his jet black wings disappeared from his back with a burst of feathers and he floated down to the ground. The fallen angel rushed inside and ran up to the woman behind the counter.  
"Excuse me, I'm a friend of Yugi Mouto. Will you please tell me his room number?" The woman nodded and smiled typing away on her computer. She then frowned and faced Yami "I'm sorry, but Mr. Mouto checked out just yesterday, he's deceased." Yami blinked not comprehending what was just said, he cleared his throat and smiled.  
"May you repeat what you said?" "Yugi Mouto is no longer with us, he's dead." Yami crippled to the floor clenching the small flower to his chest, he came a day too late.*

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

*Yami stood before Yugi's grave, the sun rising from its slumber as he stared at the tombstone's text.  
'Here Lays Yugi Mouto  
A Good Friend, A Pure Heart'  
Yami laid the flower he worked hard to get on the grave, he slowly stood up and let his blond bangs hide his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he bit his lip and clenched his fists, tighter and tighter.  
"Yugi, Yugi, YUGI!" He cried falling to the ground and continued to weep for his loss.

Wow, that was, wow. Review only if you like. I don't own the song it's from 'The Cab'


	2. Chapter 2

If I Had You  
Song Drabble 2  
Short Prideshipping Story!  
This is definitely T Rated  
I think Yami is a bit ooc in this, please bear with it  
*again, the text between the stars is the story.*

So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

*Yami was in his dressing room getting ready for his band's next concert. A black tank underneath a leather jacket, leather belt choker around his throat along with a gold upside down pyramid hanging from a chain with Horus' Eye carved on it, tight leather pants clinging to his legs like a second skin, two studded belts around his waist, a blue fingerless glove on his left hand and a spike bracelet on his right wrist and leather shoes completed his outfit. He stared at his reflection and a man with wild multicolor hair, high cheekbones and sharp violet eyes stared at him back. Yami reached for one of his many eyeliners, picking up the one with the black cap and started applying the makeup to make his eyes pop out, more than usually. He looked himself over, turning a few times then walked around the room for a few moments, his hips swaying to a made up beat, changing the sequence each time. Yami spun around to face his mirror once more and caught a glimpse of one of the many pictures he had taped there, the most outlandish picture another man with pink hearts scribbled all over it. The man was obviously taller than him with broad shoulders, nicely cut brown hair and icy blue eyes.  
Seto Kaiba.*

There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it

*Yami sighed dreamily, plucking the picture from its place and bringing it close to his face. He gave a quick peck to it and he outwardly squealed gripping the picture close to his chest. Seto was in the entertainment business like Yami but he's a solo act, never played in a group nor a duet with anyone much to Yami's delight and displeasure. How they met wasn't that of a fairytale, it was just by chance though Yami thought it was fate.

FLASHBACK!

Yami was just offered a role as a supporting character in a movie. Though initially he was going to turn down the offer but was deterred at the mention of Seto Kaiba. Yami narrowed his eyes as he walked into the designated room for the film taking of the movie. Back then Seto was starting out fresh in Ancient Records and Yami was about to show the newbie that he runs the damn company, being their top signer AND actor. His eyes scanned for anyone that looked out of place or tried to sense for any timid aura. Yami was surprised that everything seemed fine and no aura gave him the feeling that some person didn't knew what to do. So, time for Plan B.  
Yami walked over to a stagehand and flashed a smile instantly making the woman's heart melt. "I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen a 'Seto Kaiba'?" The woman slowly nodded blushing madly, "Y-yes, he's right over there." Yami's eyes went directly to where the stagehand pointed, a tall brunette reading over the script. "Thanks." He smiled again, sparkles around his radiant smile causing the woman to turn to goop. Yami strode over to the brunette and went around to face him. Cold, blue eyes looked up, err, down then went back to the script; that being the only acknowledgement of his presence. Yami's eyes turned to slits, hand flashing and grabbed the clipped together papers from the other's hand. Seto finally looked at Yami, well glared and Yami smirked. "Now that I got your attention, I bet you're wondering who the hell I am? Well I'm Ya-"  
"Sennen Yami, lead signer of 'A Thousand Dark Years', nominee for a Grammy award of Best Actor and known to most as The King of Games." He interrupted him. Yami's smirk grew wider as he placed a hand to his hip and cocked his head. "Ah, so you do know who I am this makes things easier. I run things here and with just a smile they'll run around naked, so I'm setting a few ground rules so we can both be happy. Well, mostly me. Rule- Hey!" Yami just noticed Seto was nowhere in sight and he quickly found him walking away from him. Yami took a running start and leaped in front of him glaring heavily at him. He's going to give the bastard a piece of his mind! "Now you listen here, no one dares walks away from me! Especially when I'm talking! And I'll have you kno-"  
"I don't like wasting time with useless people like you." You thought Yami was glaring at Seto before he was all out shooting violet knives at the annoyingly taller man now. He continued glaring at him as he walked away, as his loathing was like anti-magnetic waves producing from his body causing others to hurriedly walk away from him. Yami's back was hunched over, his sparkly white teeth clenched and his fists tightening with every violent shiver from his body. An angry mark popped over his head as a deep burgundy aura traced his form, he inwardly screamed. 'I'm going to show the bastard who's boss!'  
Through the first half of the shooting Yami did whatever it took to mess Seto up; putting glue on his chair, rewriting his part of the script, even going as far as to switching his clothes with one of the maids'. Though each plan failed, he was wearing a second pair of pants underneath, he memorized the script and he turned the maid dress into a crisp suit. Yami leaned on one of the chairs in the break room and sighed in defeat. There was no way in beating him. Just then Seto came in and took one look at Yami's defeated posture, "What? Given up already?" Yami's eyes popped open and he hissed angrily at him "You!" He got up and started stabbing his pointer finger on the other's chest.  
"You sorry excuse of an actor! I ought to tell the director there's no need for you." Seto's smirk deflated a bit and grabbed the offending finger. " 'A sorry excuse of an actor'? If I'm that than your child, playing those pranks on me, I almost pity you." Yami's face turned red from anger and he clenched his right hand, aiming for the nose he tried to punch the lights out of him. However, he was blinded by anger so his fist was easily blocked. "Go away!" Yami threw another punch and it was again blocked, Seto now held both his fists over Yami's head as his head was hanging low. Hot, angry tears gushed out from his eyes as Yami bit his bottom lip he didn't wanted Seto to see him crying, no, Yami would die from shameful embarrassment. "I can't do that, besides who would tease you if I'm gone." Yami blinked, confused from what was just said but let it go by as he felt a hand ruffled his hair. "Don't cry over spilled milk." Was the last thing he said before he left him there.

FLASHBACK ENDS!

Yami sighed staring at the picture as the memory reminded him of the rocky beginning that was apart of their sort of friendship. Nevertheless, Yami longs to be more than friends.*

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you.

*Yami started daydreaming of him and Seto together, going on dates, walking together on a beach while holding hands, eating pocky together their lips inching closer and closer and then-  
"Yami! Come one we're on in five!" Melvin bursted through the door whilst unknowingly destroying Yami's daydream just when the forbidden act was about to happen. Yami looked Melvin's way and smiled his sparkly smile "Yes, yes, I'll be out in a minute." Though Melvin knew the meaning behind the sparkles and fake gentleness  
'Get out now if you to live to see the break of dawn.'*

From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love

*Seto was on a world tour, for six months in total and he was now in LA. His last concert was for the last day of his tour and his manager and stagehands celebrated, dragging Seto in it. Somehow, someone slipped something in his drink and he had a low alcohol tolerance so in the evening of the next dat he woke up in his boxers in his room trashed. All he remembered was being dragged to some club during the celebration, girls trying to flirt with him and guys showing off his cars. Though nothing specific really happened so he was glad the he woke up to no girl in his bed or to different surroundings all together. His mind went back to Yami, the man he left back at Domino City. Somehow, everybody he came in contact after meeting him was missing something.*

There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it

*Seto remembers their first meeting perfectly. Why should he forget? The way the smaller man made up his face when he was ignored, his glaring violet eyes and his girl-like hands fitting perfectly in his. It was nearly impossible to not steal a kiss or two from him and his stuck up attitude entertained Seto, everything about the smaller man screamed to be teased at but also to be worshipped.*

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had

*Seto walked over to his bedside table picking up a picture frame, a picture was sealed behind the glass, a picture of Yami to be exact. His black star shaped hair highlighted with violet, golden bangs hanging over his forehead and across his tresses, sharp violet eyes wide and filled with life. The picture was taking during one of his bands' many concerts and in all of his concerts Yami never looked more alive but then. 'If only I could tell him how I feel.'He thought. His door banged open and Jounouchi stood before Seto with a scowl on his usual cheerful face "We're going t' be late for our flight if you don't move your butt." Seto set the back down and faced his manager with his own scowl, "I'll get ready when I want to mutt." The blond shook his fist in the air and glared at the brunette  
"Who ya calling a mutt!?"*

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
The fashion and the stage  
It might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

*Yami turned around and smiled at the crowd. "Thanks for being awesome guys! Here's the last song!" He turned his back and took a few steps he looked over to the left wing of the stage to where his manager, Miho was. She held a sign with squiggly words on it, and Yami squinted his eyes to read the text.  
'Seto's coming in an hour.' Yami's eyes grew large and he nearly squealed, "SETO'S COMING!" He screamed in his earpiece shocking everybody as he ran off stage.  
The concert and everyone else can wait, Seto was coming home.*

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete

*Seto was in the plane tapping his fingers impatiently. When were they going to land the stupid plane? He wanted to see Yami now! Seto decided to run over what he was going to say to him when they meet, 'hey, you're looking good haven't seen you for half a year so how's it been?' Too casual. 'Hn, never expect to see your sorry face still here.' Too rude. 'Hi, I like you let's make out.' Too straightforward! Sure Seto wants to tell Yami straightaway but in a more discrete way at least when the time approaches to say it.*

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

*The plane finally landed and Yami made it through the mob of reporters so now he was ignoring all the questions asked and waited anxiously for Seto to come out. When he did it was crazy, lights flashing and reportes pushing Yami out of the way to get close to the brunette. Yami gritted his teeth and started fighting his way back to the front, there was no way he was going to be denied his chance, his chance to proclaim his feelings to the one he loves. Seto walked down the stairs and once his feet touched concrete the reporters were in a frenzy fighting to get a scoop. Seto simply ignored the questions and continued walking when he heard a certain voice. He turned and scanned the ocean of people, for one thing, one thing that stood out and he saw it. Crazy hair, tight leather clothes and the same fiery violet eyes pushing his way to the front. When Yami finally made it he and Seto stared at each other until the taller of the two cleared his throat. "Well, didn't expect to see you here." He smirked, Yami snorted "Yeah well, didn't expect you to come back so early."*

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
*It was silent between the two of them as Yami nervously looked away. Seto stared at him with serious eyes.  
"I"  
"I" they both said, they awkwardly chuckled and Yami met Seto's gaze "You go first."  
"No you should."  
"But I insist."  
"Well I insist more." Yami sighed seeing this was clearly going nowhere, he opened his eyes surprising Seto with the amount of emotion being conveyed in them. "For a long time, I, I've been••• in love with you Seto, for a really long time."  
Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yami said he loves him.*

Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

*Seto took his hands into his hand, gripping them tightly and he threaded his other hand's fingers in to the smaller man's black tresses. He breathed in deeply and exhaled, without warning he kissed Yami shocking the reporters and shocking the one being kissed. Yami froze up from the intimate act from the other as Seto released his lips and bonked his forehead with Yami's. "Looks like we're both in the same boat, I love you too." Yami came back to Earth and blushed furiously from the confession letting his bangs hide his embarrassment.  
"Why do I have to fall in love with you of all people. Stupid Seto."

Wow, I'm impressed, I think this is the longest


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Not Bow  
Song Drabble 3  
Short Tendershipping Story!  
T Rated  
*if you read this far I don't need to tell you*

Fall!

*Watch as Ryou falls to the darkest part of the Abyss.*

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

*Ryou stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. Long white hair, and doe like brown eyes but all of that was about to change soon. The albino grasped a pair of scissors brought it up to where he held his hair in his fist. He breathed in and with a quiet snip strands of white hair fell to the ground, though it wasn't over. He continued snipping his hair until it reached his neck, Ryou's fingers went through his now short hair, pleased to not have cut any further or scraped his scalp. He decided, when he was freed from his dark self Ryou decided to not be weak anymore, to be more independent and to stand up for what he believed in and this was the first step. He already decided to forget about his dead sister, she will never come back to life so why groan and mourn about the deceased? The past is in the past.*

I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up

*Ryou exited out of his bathroom and head straight for his closet. He went through it, digging out his clothes for anything that might suit him now but alas there was nothing so he settled for his usual outfit, blue and white stripped shirt, lt. blue jeans and white sneakers. He was about to up and leave his room when he saw something black. Ryou gingerly picked it up and was surprised to see it was a trench coat. His trench coat. If Ryou was in his right mind he would have threw it out the window but instead he slipped on the old coat, shivering as it brought back unpleasant memories. The albino thought back to his dark self, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. The spirit preferred to be called Bakura, that being Ryou's last name though there was no deep meaning to it. Hope, when Bakura was with him there was little to no hope. Now that he is gone Ryou wonder if there is still hope for his future.*

Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

*Now, Ryou descends to the path he chosen for himself. Everything is slowly breaking apart, his friendship with Yugi and friends, his dreams even his life but he would keep walking down the path. His path.*

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
Fall!

*Ryou walked out of his house and made sure to lock the door behind him. He walked down the street, his hands stuffed in the coat's pockets and his head ducked low. It was late, after midnight but Ryou needed to go somewhere, somewhere important. To where he first felt it, when he first felt Bakura taking over his body. Ryou accidentally bumped into someone in a small group. "Hey watch where ya going!" He ignored the statement and kept walking. The person who called turned Ryou over and gripped his shirt bringing him closer to the man's ugly face. Ryou slowly looked up at the man with a murderous look.  
This will only take five minutes.*

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies

*Ryou walked inside the church hat was now abandoned for, unknown reasons. His knuckles black and blue, and with blood seeping out of cuts. Ryou walked down the aisle, glancing at every corner in an almost trance like gaze. He made it to the alter and slightly traced the carvings with his fingertips.*

Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

*Ryou involuntarily flinched when the candles lit, brightening the desolate place as lightening flashed. Never trust the weatherman.*

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

*Ryou crumpled to his knees and wrapped his arms around his torso, frightened as memories started to resurface. Memories of when he had the Millennium Ring and he was 'haunted' by the spirit trapped inside it. It was like salt being poured on wounds, mental wounds.*

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away  
I will not!

*Ryou started to think back on how he was able to survive those times. Blacking out then waking up in a different place and not remembering what had happened, getting a wound on his arm and being plagued with dreams of things he don't remember happening during his blackouts. Albeit all the times he chucked the accursed Item out the window it still somehow manages to find its way back to him. However, through all the crap Ryou went through here he was, breathing and still have most of his sanity intact.  
But somehow, somewhere in his heart, he misses the spirit.*

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

*As Ryou went through all his past memories he was surprised, no paused at the resounding of a voice he thought he would never hear again.  
"Well if it isn't my host."  
'No.' Ryou thought, 'no, no, no, no, no this can not be happening!'. He slowly opened his eyes and broke out into a cold sweat, whimpering as unshed tears pricked the corners of his eyes. The Millennium Ring. If this is here in his hand then, Ryou's mind screamed no but his body didn't complied and turned around ever so slowly. The sight Ryou saw made his gasped.*

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away

*Ryou felt his panicky mode switch flipped on, and he couldn't help but cry. He was scared, yes but the tears weren't out of fear. 'Relief' he thought but all fears and thoughts washed away when Bakura crouched down to his level and ruffled his hair, his wicked smile reaching his eyes. "Thought you wouldn't come back and pick me up."*

Fall!

*Ryou fell in the abyss but he isn't alone.*

The second song was from Adam Lambart and this song is from Breaking Benjamin


	4. Chapter 4

Time of Dying  
Song Drabble 4  
Short Puzzleshipping Story!  
T Rated  
*must I?*

On the ground I lay motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep, is this all a dream

*Yami opened his eyes, he was outside and cold. Snow piled up on his still form and the thin jacket he wore was wet and did nothing to protect him from the weather's cold harsh winds. When did he got here? He tried to remember but couldn't, he tried getting up but he's body screamed in pain. How did this happen? He must've fallen asleep or if must be a dream. Yami don't know, he only wanted to go see his brother at school. Oh, that's right he remembers now.*

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

*Yami closed his eyes and his ragged breaths were seen as puffs of air. But even if he was cold, he'll wait Yugi will surely find him and bring him back home. He smiled a bit, he won't die.*

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

*Now, Yami started to wait for his younger brother, the people that passed him by thought it was a part of a movie and went on with their lives. Yami remembers the times when he wasn't so sickly, when they were younger, when their parents were alive they use to play in the background all the time but now. He bitterly chuckled, if only he was as healthy as he was back then because then he wouldn't have anyone worrying if he took his painkillers, and no one wouldn't have to check on him every five minutes. Yami continued lying there, waiting for his brother to come and take him home.*

On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough

*Yami laid on his bed, his breath coming out as puffs and his chest moving up and down. He's been ill for as along as he can remember and the doctors were too stupid to figure out a cure for he's sickness so here he lays, motionless and in pain. His spiky hair was very colorful but it was missing a healthy luster and it drooped a little, Yami opened his eyes to reveal violet orbs but closed them shut and released a pained moan. His skin was a sickly pale color that contrasted greatly with his black nightclothes. Yami rolled his head over and looked out the window his younger twin brother, Yugi was at school. How he wish to be there with him, by his side but it was near impossible with his condition. He let out a sigh and sat up to get a better view of the outside world, it was wintertime in Domino City so it was snowing. The solid rain covered the city in a cold white blanket. Yami shifted his head away from the window, he wanted Yugi to hurry up with school he never liked his younger brother leaving him by himself but he wanted Yugi to get the best out of life. But he wanted to see Yugi now. That was when Yami gotten an idea "I'll go visit him, I'm sure he'll be happy to see me doing so well." Yami said to himself as he swung his legs over and let his bare feet touched the cold floor. He slightly jumped but attempted to stand up despite his legs being too weak. It's been years since he last walked, Yami pushed himself up and nearly fell using the headboard as support and other pieces of furniture as he stumbled out of his room. He was quick to hold on to the railing when he trudged down the stairs, he looked back to make sure his grandfather wasn't looking and grinned, he was reading the newspaper. Yami grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and fumbled with the lock and key, failing with his first few attempts but he managed to open the door and slip out of the house.  
"Wait for me, Yugi."*

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

*Yugi was just packing up ready to leave when Jounouchi surprised the younger twin with a noogie. "Hey Yug'! I challenge you to a duel!" The shorter teen laughed and pushed him away, straightening his hair back in place. "Alright, just one game. I need to hurry back home." The blond cheered and brought out his deck rearing to go. Yugi did the same and started the duel but the one game became 2 out of 3 then 9 out of 10. Jounouchi leaned back on his chair whining "Man they don't call you the King of Games for nothing." Yugi giggled and gathered his deck but that was when he felt a sudden shock. "Hey Yug' what's the matter?" The one in question shook and in a rush stuffed all his things in his bag and ran out the classroom. You can call it one of those twin sensations but Yugi could only think of one thing, Yami.*

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

*Yugi ran faster than he ever have, he wasn't jumping over buildings but he was dodging people and jumping over fire hydrants. Yugi didn't knew what the reason was but he felt like he need to get to his brother's side, fast.*

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

*Yami laid on the ground, freezing to death but he kept repeating 'five more minutes, just five more minutes and he'll come.' His eyes were glazed over as tears blurred his eyesight and as they fall they turned to ice but he kept repeating 'just five more minutes, I'll wait five more minutes for you.'*

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

*Yugi ran past the street to his house but came back and ran to the figure buried in the snow, the only identification he needed was the colorful hair that was poking out of the white blanket. "YAMI!" Yugi cried taking his brother in his arms and dusting off the snow, Yami laid in his arms a pale blue and his eyes closed. Yugi shook him a few minutes screaming his name but he didn't stirred, the younger brother let a few tears leave his eyes and held Yami close. He looked into his sleeping expression and brushed back his bangs, his warm hand caressing the cold skin. Yugi inched closer as he continued crying, he gently pressed his lips on his brother's blue lips. The younger brother pulled away and watched in amazement as the other stirred. Yami slowly opened his eyes, his eyes still blurry but he can still tell it was his brother. He gently smiled reaching a shaking cold hand to his brother's face, he stroked the cheek as his heartbeat was still beating but it was beating for Yugi.  
"I knew you would come."*

This song is from Three Days Grace


	5. Chapter 5

Sarcasm  
Song Drabble 5  
Short Dark Prideshipping Story!  
Rated T  
*this is torture*  
There will be CHARACTER DEATH!  
I warned you and this story has a twist!

You've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
My heart is breaking but there's no use crying

*Yami shook from what Yugi told him, the taller of the two finally gathered up his courage to tell Yugi his feelings prepared for the worst possible outcome. But the answer that came shook him to the core.  
Denial never tasted so bitter.*

What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die

*Later that day, Yami was mourning in his room for his lost love when a crash echoed throughout the small house. The teen leapt up out from his room and pounded down the stairs, he grabbed a broom and spun around to the kitchen ready to face the burglar. Wide, frightened violet eyes complimented with a cherubic eyes stared up at Yami and quickly felt his sudden adrenaline rush washed away. Yugi gave the older teen I confuse look wondering why the other raised a broom at him, Yami followed his aibou's gaze at the cleaning tool and hid it behind his back chuckling nervously. Yugi brushed it off and stood up that was when Yami noticed the blood running down his aibou's arm. "W-what happened to your arm?" He quietly asked entranced by the deep red liquid flowing from the fresh wound on Yugi's forearm. Yugi's hand went up to the injury and he cheerfully smiled "Don't worry, it's just a scratch. It just needs a little bandaging." Yugi moved away from Yami to go upstairs to dress his wound when Yami blocked his way.  
"Mou hitori no boku?"*

Sticks and stones could break my bones  
But anything you say will only fuel my lungs

*Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders and pushed him down to the tile floor. Yugi hit his head and grunted in pain he looked up at Yami and gasped when a clear shine of madness shone in his darker self's eyes. "Y-Yami what's wrong? Get off!" Yugi struggled in his grip but only stopped when he saw the knife in Yami's hand.*

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.

*Yami stabbed Yugi in his already bleeding deepening the wound, and made it longer stretching to his shoulder. He ripped the knife out of his shoulder earning a pained scream from the boy below him. Yami smiled sweetly at him and kissed him roughly, he didn't cared if Yugi begins to hate him he just wanted to show his 'love'.*

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death.

*Yami released his aibou's lips and started stabbing Yugi's stomach, a mad smile playing at the corners of his lips. Yami urged more of the red liquid to come out, staining Yugi's white shirt and his skin. Yami stopped stabbing when the screams died down into quiet sobs, he gripped Yugi's hair and pulled on it forcing the smaller boy to look at him. The next thing he did made Yugi rethink getting his darker self a body of his own. Yami licked the blade coated in Yugi's blood, the action would be considered seductive but in a different situation. His lips smeared in blood Yami planted bloodied kisses all over his aibou's face. This isn't love, it's madness.*

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my ears

*Yugi squirmed and twisted his head away from the crazy man above him.  
"Yami please stop! Just what are you thinking! Stop!" He screamed but Yami only purred and brought the knife closer to Yugi's neck making his eyes bug out.*

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears

*With a flick of his wrist Yami slit open Yugi's throat. Yugi let out a blood curdled scream and struggled even more, but the blood loss made his movements lessen. Yami deepened the wound and decided to take what he couldn't have. He slid the knife over to where Yugi's heart was beating softly, if there was no blood to pump then the heart couldn't do its job, it'll stop altogether. Yami grinned.*

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death  
(Before an audience)

*It was the next day and Yami couldn't sleep a wink, after he finally taken the heart of his loved one and stowed it away under his bed he felt empty. Remembering Yugi's smile and his laughter pained him and now, now he was gone. He killed Yugi.  
Was that really love?*

Failure find me  
To tie me up now  
'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets

Failure find me  
To hang me up now  
By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death

What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die

*That very night Yami went to the backyard, the moon full and it's highest peak. He found a tree with a strong branch and tied his rope to it, he tied the other end for his head to fit. He stood on his stool and with a deep breath kicked it away. The rope tightened around his throat and natural panic flooded his systems but he quickly let it pass as the blockage of air became too great and his body went slack.*

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience

*When Yami killed Yugi, he held no remorse and now when he was preparing to kill himself he didn't cared if he goes to heaven or hell. In fact he thought he deserved more than going to hell, he killed his light, his love. He deserved to go to the Shadow Realm. 'Yugi I'm sorry.'  
That was when Yami opened his eyes.*

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death

*Yami was standing in front of Yugi, then he remembered that he was confessing his love to Yugi. Yami have gotten so nervous that he was thinking of the worst case scenario and he gotten so caught up to it that forgotten the time and place he was at. Yugi shyly looked up at him, a blush gracing his cheeks. "I-I love you too, I would really like to go out with you Yami." Yami let out a sigh he didn't knew he was holding, and he smiled. Everything was more than perfect.*

The song is from Get Scared. Told ya there was a twist.


End file.
